1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflex-type screen that reflects polarized light. More particularly, the invention relates to the reflex-type screen for reflecting back a polarized image projected by an optical engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is provided a reflex-type screen including a polarization layer and a surface diffusion layer which are stacked in an order on a rolled aluminum film reflecting layer via an adhesive. In this reflex-type screen, on the surface of the aluminum film reflecting layer, a microscopic linear unevenness is formed, which is called hairline and extends in a direction. The conventional reflex-type screen diffuses and reflects the light by the hairline, thereby improving the view angle of the screen.
The hairline is the surface unevenness, which is generated by rolling, and the diffusion performances of horizontal direction and vertical direction on the screen are different from each other due to the hairline.
In addition, the art of adding a light diffusion ink layer in which a diffusing agent is doped to a light reflecting ink layer is known, in order to improve the diffusion performance of the screen. (Japanese Patent No. 2,953,289)
However, the hair line on the aluminum film reflecting layer is inevitably generated when the aluminum film is formed by rolling, so it is difficult to control the shape of the hair line as desired. Therefore, it is difficult to improve the diffusion performance of the screen by improving the diffusion performance of the aluminum film reflecting layer. In addition, because the art of adding a light diffusion ink layer increases the number of the layers of the screen, there is a problem that the production cost is expensive.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflex-type screen, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the conventional art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.